Zuatara Lemon
by zutaracaryl
Summary: Lemon all about Zutara, my favorite Avatar couple. It's my first Lemon, so be patient. I Own Nothing! Rated M for Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Katara stared at Aang, her mind whirring. "What's wrong with with you?" she finally yelled. "I just said I was confused!" she cried, blushing. She turned and ran, away from Aang, and away from her problems. She passed Toff and Zuko in the hall, and turned her head, hiding her face. She sprinted out onto a balcony and lurched against the railing. She curled over, putting her head in her arms. A tear trickled down her cheek and she let out a sob. It was always like this, whenever Aang and her got close, it felt wrong somehow. She jumped as a hot hand fell on her back. "Um...I don't mean to pry, or anything, but...you look upset." Zuko's voice said. "It's... it's just, what if the play was right? What if we can't defeat the Fire Lord, and Aang dies and you die, and everyone dies?" Katara said, crying harder. "I just want everyone to be safe, and..." she trailed off, unsure what she should say that would express her deepest hope. "I just want everything to be fine again." she said weakly. Then, she was spun around and pinned against a hard chest. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, trapping her in a comforting cage of warmth. She stiffend momentarily, then allowed herself to sink into the former Fire Nation Prince. Her tears returned full force and she sobbed into his tunic, some distant part of her recognizing the lack of his cloak. After her sorrow had abated somewhat, she pulled back a bit, blushing as she looked at the dark spot on his red and yellow tunic. "Sorry." she said quietly, looking up. "It's fine." Zuko replied gently, looking down at her. Katara realized, as a beam of moonlight hit his face, that inspite of his scar, or prehaps because of it, Zuko was very handsome. Suddenly, curiosity wound it's way around her heart, and she leaned up and forward, pressing her lips against his. His arms stiffend momentarily, then tighted around her. Her arms wrapped around his waist, relishing the strength she could feel beneath the thin layer of clothes. Kissing Aang had never felt like this. Zuko's lips were hot, and he tasted like ash and fresh bread, a strangley enticing combonation. His scent filled her nostrils, all fire and mint. His hands (figurativly) burned her bare waist, the heat crawling up her skin. She pulled away slowly, opening her eyes to see his golden ones looking back at her. Then she relized what she had done. Her hand flew to her mouth and her blush returned full force. "I'm so sorry. Oh god, i'm such a...you...and Mai... and oh god i'm so, so sorry, I-" Katara's string of apoligies was cut off as Zuko grabbed her chin, gently tipping her face upward. He pressed his lips against hers agressivly, and Katara moaned into his mouth. He backed up until her back hit one of the support poles. He gripped her waist, grinding her against him. She gasped as she felt the bulge streching out his pants. He moved down to her neck, nipping it lightly. She wimperd, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hands trailed up her sides, slipping under her shirt. He began to lift it up, looking her in the eye questiongnly. She nodded in reply, and wiggled the rest of the shirt off. He moved down, taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it around on his tounge. Katara wimperd, holding his head closer. Then she was struck by an idea and pulled him up, drawing him into another kiss. She slipped her hands under his shirt, lifting it up. He helped, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Katara could'nt help gaping at his bare chest. She had seen it before, of course, but this was the first time up close. She ran her hands up his rippled stomach to his chisled pecks. He was mucsled, but not bulky, lean but not skinny. He was perfect. She smiled and pressed a kiss on his chest. He pulled her back into a kiss and they lurched over, tumbling to the floor with him on top. His fingers trailed down her belly, but paused as they reached the waistband of her skirt. "Katara, are you sure?" Zuko asked, concern in his eyes. Katara gulped, then nodded. No matter what, she wanted Zuko to be her first. He slid her skirt and pants down in one swift movement, and she gasped as the cool air hit her heated flesh. Zuko raised himeself to his knees, wiggling out of his pants and kicking them aside. Katara gulped as she saw how big he was. She was'nt very well informed about these things, but that had to be 10 inches, at least! "Um... how is that gonna...?" she squeaked. "Don't worry, it will." Zuko said, leaning back over her. He kissed her neck and reached down, slipping a finger into her. She gasped in pleasure as he added another and extended his thumb upwards. "Z-Zuko...wow..." she gasped, arching her back. "OK." Zuko said, removing his fingers. Katara wimperd, but as the tip of his cock brushed her opening she swallowed, looking into Zuko's eyes. "Are you sure? It's gonna hurt." Zuko warned, looking nervous. She nodded, closing her eyes as Zuko kissed her. "Sorry." he murmmerd into her mouth. Then he bucked his hips forward, sheathing himself inside her. She gasped as a wave of pain hit her. Zuko froze, letting her adjust. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, and Zuko kissed them away. Slowly, pleasure began to peirce the pain, and Katara moved her hips slightly. Another, bigger wave of pleasure washed through her and she moaned. Zuko began moving, thrusting in and out of her. "Faster." Katara panted, gripping his shoulders. "Harder." Zuko complied, pumping into her vagina feircly. He growled into her neck and she moaned in response. Soon she felt something build in her and she panted, arching her back. "Zuko, I-I'm gonna-" before she could finish her sentence, a wall of pleausure hit her, so intense that she had to muffle her scream in Zuko's shoulder. She slumped, and Zuko thrust into her a few more times before roaring his realse and slumping on top of her. "Wow." Katara panted, and Zuko raised himself onto an elbow. He looked down at her and grinned.

...

Zuko lay on his back, staring up at the balcony roof above him. Katara was nestled in the curve of his shoulder, her soft hair brushing his neck. Her large blue eyes looked up at him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, looking at him curiously. "You." he awnserd truthfully. "What about me?" she asked, a smile gracing her lips. Zuko swallowed and looked away, preparing himself. "I-I love you. From the moment I saw you in the water tribe. Then I captured you, saw how strong you were and I fell deeper. The reason I betrayed you all in Ba-Sing-Sae...if I had'nt, we would have been killed. You might have made it, but I was'nt willing to take that risk. And I knew that even if you made it, your brother and the avataer would'nt have. That would have killed you as surley as Azula's fire." Zuko said, then turned his head, hiding his blush. There, he had just told the woman of his dreams that he loved her. He got a little nervous when she still had'nt said anything, but then, "What about Mai?" she asked. "I loved her, or I thought I did, until I met you. In the prison, as she helped us escape, I knew I should have helped her, but...you were waiting and I couldn't make myself stay." "Zuko...I-I love you too." "Huh?" was all Zuko could manage. The most he had hoped for was a 'mabye', but not this. "I admired you since the Water Tribe raid. Even though you were attacking us, I could sense there was something else to you, something kind. Then in Ba-Sing-Sae, you told me about your family and everything... I felt close to you. Then, when I wanted revenge on my mom's killer, you understood. You got it. You came with me and protected me as I did what I needed to do." Katara said, tracing a pattern on his chest. Zuko tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to her lips. She tasted like salted brownies, his favorite treat from when he was young. "Thank you." he murmmerd, pressing his face into her hair. "For what?" she asked. "Everything." Zuko replied.


	2. Epilogue

(6 years after the Fire Lord's defeat)

Katara watched as her her young daughter blew a blast of flame at Zuko. He ducked and grinned, knocking the ash out of his hair. Their daughter, Kaya, looked exactly like Zuko, exept for a pair of large azure-blue eyes. "Momma!" their son Iroh JR. squealed, running toward her. "I made the pond dance!" he squealed happily, his golden eyes shining under a mop of brown hair. "Good honey! What did I tell you, huh?" Katara said, scooping her five-year old son up. Zuko walked toward them, Kaya sitting on his shoulders. "Did you do what your Momma taught you?" he asked, setting Kaya down and taking Iroh JR. from Katara. "Yeah!" the boy squealed, tugging on his dad's topknot. "Hey, i've got a meeting!" Zuko jokingly chided his son. "Sorry. Kaya, c'mon, i'll show you what i did!" Iroh JR. said, jumping out of Zuko's arms, grabbing his sisters hand, and dragging her away. Katara smiled after them, then turned to her husband. It was odd, living in the fire nation, but after six years, Katara had come to love her new home, and even sent her kids to a fire nation school. Of course, she tutored Iroh JR. in water bending. "Oh, Sokka and Toff sent us a letter inviting us to their wedding!" Zuko exlaimed. "Really! Great! We can show the kids my old villiage!" Katara exlaimed. A smile spread across Zuko's face at his wife's eagerness. Sokka and Toff had begun dating after the Fire Lord's defeat, and had recently moved back to the South Pole. Aang was travling the world, rebuilding the air nation. Zuko was now the Fire Lord, and Katara was the Fire Lady. Even though she was not a fire-bender, the people had learned to love her. Iroh had opend his own tea shop in Ba-sing-sae, and was very famous. Katara looked around the grounds of the Fire Palace, in the nation she had once despised, then grown to love. She sighed happily, Kaya and Iroh JR.'s voices drifting from down by the pond. "What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked. "How everything did turn out alright after all." Katara said, and Zuko wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his warm shoulder. "I love you, my fire warrior." she said, pressing a kiss to his neck. "And I love you, my water princess." Zuko replied, kissing her head. Katara looked up, and pressed a kiss to his lips as her children's laughter floated around her. Everything had turned out perfect.


End file.
